Phantom's Ally
by BRSki
Summary: Miria and her comrades try to evade the Organization at every turn, but even they are unprepared for what they encounter. M for language, violence, and possible sexual themes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Miria and Clare were patrolling the Westland border. The increased yoma activity made the renegade Claymores nervous. There was enough on their plate looking out for awakened beings while staying hidden from the Organization.

"Clare", Maria nodded her hear toward a group of peasants emerging from the woods.

The woman with short hair cropped diagonally along her chin wordlessly obeyed, unsheathing her heavy sword.

The three disguised yoma wasted no time and released their yoki. Their bodies morphed into distorted monsters, with feral golden eyes, and bared sharp teeth.

One charged and swung their clawed hands towards Clare's stomach. She dodged and sliced her sword through its neck, never pausing as she took down a second one with a swift strike across it's torso.

The third screamed, and tried to run away. Clare stepped back and took aim. She released a short burst of power and impaled the creature just as it was starting to generate wings for escape.

She jumped back up to Miria's side, reeking of yoma blood. Red droplets were painted across her face, accenting her silver eyes.

Miria passed over a rag, and Clare thanked her. She wiped her face off, and cleaned her blade.

"You should go wash off, I can handle the shift by myself. If any awakened beings come you will feel it."

Clare sighed, "What's the point? The smell never goes away." Either way, she headed back toward town, pulling her hood up.

The town's people never questioned at the lack of yoma, or bother to connect the lack of monsters to the recent arrivals at town. Some probably had a hunch of Claymores, but the people here were more tolerant than others.

Miria gazed off into the horizon, observing the sunset. It had been a couple of years since leaving Pia, and her group decided to settle into this small western town until they could find some leads on the Organization's plan. It was a perfect location, remote and with them taking care of yoma behind the scenes, it prevented chances running into other Claymores.

As of now it was just Clare and her. Helen and Devne were scouting toward the south end, Yuma and Cynthia the east. She wished the group could stay closer together, but if all of them were in one place nothing would be accomplished.

Miria realized she would soon be her on her own. Clare mentioned before she needed to find Raki. Miria understood her friend's determination and knew there was nothing else she could say. She had contemplated going with her, but that would have left the western border wide open. As odd as it was, she found herself attached to the town's people. She knew she would leave after Clare did eventually, but she was enjoying the simplicity, almost feeling normal.

She laughed hollowly- as if she could be considered normal.

She was Phantom Miria, ex-member of the Organization. She was created for killing yoma, and she still did so, only on her own terms now. There was no need for checking in with superiors or demanding a ridiculous fee from the poor. All she needed was a purpose, as long as the Organization still existed she had one- to bring it down.

Miria stiffened when a sharp spike in yoki assaulted her senses. She quickly jumped off the wall and headed towards the source. Clare would be able to catch up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Do not own Claymore, just plot. I am starting to get into this story more so i am trying to make the chapters longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

Wind rushed past her ears as Miria leapt through the forest, attempting to pinpoint the source of the yoki. She scanned her surroundings on her way to make sure she was alone in her pursuit; with that much yoki concentrated in one area, other Claymores could easily track the sources as she did.

Suddenly the air shifted, halting Miria in her tracks. An even greater power had heightened to the right of the first source. Loud roars could be heard miles in front of her.

Miria leaned against the tree trunk and considered her options carefully.

Even though she possessed enough power to take down a couple of awakened ones, these appeared different. The first source was abnormally strong but the second…the second seemed impossibly monstrous. The yoma had to be at least on the level of Riful the west or Isley of the North.

It is likely that the awakened beings were having a dispute among territories and she would hate for Clare and her to get caught up in the middle.

That being the case, she decided it would be better for her to find Clare and come back.

If they were lucky one of the yoma would be dead either by a warrior or yoma.

She had only back tracked a couple of miles when she encountered Clare, who calmly waited for the explanation.

"There are two sources, so I thought it best for us to double team this. We need to make sure to do this quickly so as not to attract to much attention."

Clare nodded, and looked towards the north, hearing loud pierces screech the air. The women exchanged glances, and subconsciously gripped their swords. "Seems like we may not have to do anything at all."

Miria nodded in agreement and they sped of back towards the yoki, both prepared for battle.

They almost reached the battle sight when they heard a cry off towards the west. Miria and Clare paused.

"What should we do Miria? The cry sounded human."

The decision was easy. "We head west, besides", she turned back toward in front of them, "Sounds like both yoma are still alive."

The crashing sounds and earth shaking beneath their feet confirmed her suspicion.

They quickly detoured west, Miria once again lamenting the fact that the others of the group were elsewhere.

_It would have been easier with all of us_.

* * *

They came back to the clearing later, after having sorted out a couple of minor yoma. Luckily the old woman did not ask questions.

The moonlight reflected an eerie glow across the carnage. The earth was dug up in places and blood was spattered across broken down trees.

"Looks like both must have perished. There is too much blood for only one yoma."

Miria was tempted to agree with Clare until she stepped on something.

She quickly scraped of her boot and picked it up and examined it under the dim lighting.

It was a limb-no not just that. She noticed the capillaries of the leg were torn apart, not cut, so obviously a yoma did it. Yet for the yoma to have so much force to rip tendons off, and not use their claws was unusual.

"Miria, come look at this."

Clare was holding an arm, also with shredded cartilage.

"Seems like the weaker one had a lot of regeneration power."

She gestured to a pile of to the right of them. There were at least 50 limbs of assorted legs and other body parts all reduced to lumps of bone and mounds of flesh.

Neither of them knew what to make of the power of the yoma.

"Miria, whatever did this is still out there".

Miria ran a hand through her hair. "I know, looks like we have a hunt to do."

They set off to town to get supplies, they had a long road ahead of them.

Whatever was out there was moving fast.

* * *

**Tada. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Wanted to apologize for my lack of speed updating this, and for the fact my chapters never seem to make it over 700 words. _O0' _Either way I find it is better then posting nothing and I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy.**

**Sadly, I do not own Claymore, just the plot.**

**Also- A big thankyou to X-elemental and etheral-23 for reviews, Darth Vicious for the favorite, and StuffedLion for the alert. Your support means a lot to me. **

* * *

The midday sun glared upon their backs as Clare and Miria made their way toward the eastern border. They had decided to round up Cynthia and Yuma first. They were both defensive types and their skills would be useful against the Yoma they were hunting.

As they were setting up camp, Clare turned to Miria.

"Do you think the others will be available to help? I know Cynthia still holds a grudge for the South and I am not sure Yuma has gained confidence in her abilities."

Miria shrugged. "All of us have our flaws, but I am sure we can get together to take down whatever that Yoma is. The more help we have, the less chance of us awakening".

She stood up and squeezed Clare's shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you as well. It means a lot that you are placing your own journey on hold."

With that she leaned on her sword to rest, leaving Clare to wonder how Raki was faring.

* * *

At the time Clare was wondering, the object of her thoughts himself was residing in the holy city of Rabona. He was rooming with Galk at his house, and enjoyed the knight's company.

He traveled from time to time, but always found himself drawn back here. The memories of Clare battling the yoma still seeped in the cathedral walls. He needed to see her again. Yet the years have spanned on and he had yet to even hear a rumor of her. He could only hope she was okay, and remembered her promise.

"Oi, Raki! Anyone in there?" Sid said.

"Gah! Get off Sid!" Raki shook off his friend from ruffling his hair. Sid just sighted.

"Really, Raki. Where have you been in there? Galk asked if you wanted to go to the festival next week."

"There is a festival?" Raki could hardly see the clergy approving a festival.

"Sheesh, kid. Of course there is! Ever since the Claymores helped defeat the yoma attacking our towns, Rabona decided to accept them. This festival celebrates their sacrifices."

Raki was still confused. "Claymores hardly ever celebrate anything. Don't you think they would be offended?"

"It's reasonable to think that but even some Claymores are learning to relax, even if just for one day a year", Galk said.

"Yeah, Raki. I even hear some Claymores specifically travel to the festival against the Organization's orders. I guess they just want to feel accepted."

Raki suddenly jumped up, and grinned. "Maybe Clare will come! I should go out and buy some extra food just in case."

Sid grimaced. "Wait Raki! That's not what I-"

It was too late, Raki had already rushed out the door.

He groaned and looked towards Galk, who was irritated.

"Aww, common Galk! You know I didn't mean to do that on purpose."

Galk sighed, "I know, I was just hoping Raki might have stopped getting his hopes up. I know Clare is probably alive, but the chances of them meeting…"

"Yeah",said Sid. He rubbed his head. "But hey, you never know right? Clare was always one to surprise us. Heck, she was one of the main reasons Rabona changed it's attitudes to Claymores in the first place."

Galk nodded in agreement, "Who knows, maybe this festival will be one to remember."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Also i know i am making quite the few adjustments on time frames and maybe excluding some things, but i figured it's hard to do things right when the original series is unfinished. Also a lot of the cities and geographical details will be inaccurate. Still, i find the series worth writing about, even if i do not do it justice. T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mostly background in the chapter, but it will make sense later, I promise. I am just happy I was able to make it longer. Thank you for reading.**

**Alas I do not own Claymore. Also i have no Beta.**

**Thankyou to Targul for the alert, and the favorites from Dogkama and guesswho111. They help me keep going.^^**

**Apologize for the slowness, but life happens.**

* * *

It was on the third day of their travels when Clare and Miria made it to Tenill. It was a peaceful farming village for the most part, aside from occasional yoma incidents. They headed into town with their hoods up, ignoring the glances from field workers.

Clare was looking around the suburban area. She detected two familiar yoki signatures at an inn.

She was going to tell Miria, but she bumped into a small girl running by. The child flopped down on her rear in the street and looked dazed.

Clare felt bad and wanted to help her without scaring her. "Are you alright?" As she reached to take the child's hand she glimpsed the girl's eyes. She quickly retracted herself and stared at her.

Piercing gray eyes stared back at her through brown fringe, showing little emotion in their depths.

"Get back here demon!"

Miria and Clare instantly made defensive positions, watching a middle aged man come running with a pitchfork. The girl quickly rose up and started running again, before Clare or Miria could even register her fear. They glanced at one another, and quickly moved out the man's way as he was running by.

As they headed toward the inn Clare had to turn back and look. The road was empty except for some street vendors. Vendors who ignored the commotion previously…

"Leave it Clare. As much as I want to help, you know we can't interfere."

Miria herself wanted to cut the man, but that would cause unwanted attention. Even when freed of the Organization, they still had to be as inconspicuous as shadows.

Clare nodded and they proceeded into the parlor. The yoki was coming from the back of the room so they headed that way.

"Excuse me, folks. Can I help you?" An elderly innkeeper stood behind the counter.

Miria walked up to her. "I am sorry. We are here to visit friends."

"Oh. Well you go right ahead dearie."

Miria was caught off guard by the woman's politeness.

"Come get me if you need me to fix up any extras food." She dawdled her way back to her seat.

_If only all the town's people were this welcoming, Clare and I would not have anything to worry about._

They went to the room furthest back of the inn, and Miria knocked on the door.

A figure with her hood up answered the door.

"Oh! Come in quickly."

She ushered Clare and Miria in the double room, and locked the door behind her.

She put her hood down, revealing blond hair tied low on each side, and a set of silver eyes.

"I am sorry that I did not know you were here earlier", Cynthia said, "your yoki was completely suppressed."

She gave them a questioning look. They had agreed before hand that if they were to visit one another they would channel at least a little bit of yoki to let them know of their arrival.

Miria sighed. "I know, and I will explain." She motioned to the table. She looked around the room and noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Yuma?"

"She's out training in a secluded field. She should be back any minute now."

Miria wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to freely practice in a town like this.

"Do you two have any trouble with the people here?"

Cynthia looked down. "Sometimes, but that is to be expected. It's Gerhal that I really worry about."

"Gerhal?"

Cynthia sat down at the table and motioned for the others to join her.

"Yes. Many people around here hold the old prejudices of us, but even they give us space after saving their families from yoma."

She fidgeted in her seat, her knuckles turning white.

"Gerhal, on the other hand always tries to stir the town against us. He reminds them that we are still monsters in our own right, but usually he is ignored. It's really the treatment of Rinowa that upsets me."

Miria and Clare looked at each other, and Clare's gaze hardened

"Gerhal, is he a man around 40, with beady black eyes and wear a tattered straw hat?"

Cynthia's eyes widened and she nodded. "He hasn't given you trouble already has he?"

"No", Miria said, "but we saw him chase out a young girl with brown hair and gray eyes with a pitchfork."

Cynthia looked saddened. "I am sorry to hear that. Rinowa never talked to anyone much, but Yuma always enjoyed telling her stories of our travels."

Clare's fist clenched. "The man called her a demon. Why? Is it because of her eye color."

"That is part of the reason. The other is that Rinowa is the only survivor of her family's massacre from a multiple yoma attack."

Clare stiffened, noticing parallels from Raki's own life.

"So she is an orphan?", Miria asked

Cynthia shook her head and looked down at the floor again. "Unfortunately, no. Her only other relative is Gerhal. He is her uncle."

Miria and Clare were stunned.

"Gerhal was out of town on the day of the attack. He has blamed her for surviving ever since then."

_How can a man do that to his own family? _Miria just could not process that.

The three sat at the table motionless.

"Hey Cynthia! I brought back more food." Yuma broke the solemn silence, pushing a cart with meals on it.

"Don't know why but Dahlia gave us extra meals-"

Miria and Clare stood up.

"Miria, Clare." The woman with long blond hair and a single strand across her nose nodded to her superiors. Her gray eyes held a question.

"Why are you guys here? Just visiting?"

Clare shook her head.

"We thought to wait for you to come back before we explained why we are here."

Miria gestured to the table and all four sat down. The three looked toward their leader.

Miria steeled herself for her tale, and leaned on her elbows. Cynthia and Yuma noticed her determined expression.

"We came here to ask for your help."


End file.
